


Last Man on Earth

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki’s actions make Skwisgaar dream about him. And then some other stuff too.<br/>I decided to try to write something that’s actually erotic rather than insane. Results are... odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Man on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting the sequel that I'd never originally planned to write as a 2nd chapter here

Toki was getting really annoying. Well, more annoying than usual anyway. Ever since his “I’ll suck your dick” comment had been met with shocked silence instead of the typical insults, he’d started saying all kinds of crap. Suggestive, sexual crap. Not just his usual “innocent mistake” comments either, this shit was completely intentional, and it was getting way out of hand. They’d all speculated that Toki might be gay, but as long as he didn’t hit on them, they didn’t really care. And he was only focusing on Skwisgaar, so the rest of them _still_ didn’t really care. But he was slowly driving Skwisgaar crazy.

Skwisgaar had taken to avoiding being alone with Toki anymore, because every time they were, it started again. But sometimes it happened anyway, the being alone part. He’d been practicing on the couch, and really hadn’t noticed everybody leaving the room.  
Suddenly he felt hair slip across his shoulder, and a soft voice whispering seductively in his ear.  
“You knows you want me... wants me inside you... makes you scream my name...”  
He tried to pull away, but Toki stopped him with an arm across his chest.  
“Toki, stops dis shit! I wouldn’ts be fuckings you if yous de last man on earth. And yous could _never_ fucks me! Leaves me alones!”  
There was a soft chuckle in his ear, so close he could feel his lips, his breath. “Denies it all you want... I knows better... I knows _you_.”  
And then he was gone, leaving Skwisgaar agitated and confused. Again.

It was late (or early, or whatever), so he went to bed. At least Toki never came into his room.  
But then he dreamed.  
He was outside. Somewhere, he had no idea where, just some fucked up dream location. There were freeways behind him, but they were empty. He was in some sort of town, but no signs of life at all. Spotting a small bar, and headed for it. There was no one there, but the door was unlocked so he went in. They had a TV, but every station he tried was just snow. It was like everyone in the world had vanished, and somehow he’d been missed.  
He grabbed a bottle from behind the bar, there was no one to complain. 

“Skwisgaar?”  
He turned, knowing who it would be, but not really caring. Even Toki was a welcome sight right now. “What ams happening, does you know?” Why didn’t Toki look freaked out or something, at least about all the missing people?  
Toki just grinned at him, “I’s the last man on earth, so guess you gots to let me fuck you now.”  
What? No! “I’s a man too, you’s not de last. So theres.”  
“Pfft, but you’s such a _lady_ Skwisgaar, you doesn’t even counts. Now takes your clothes off for me, you knows you want to.”  
And suddenly, freakishly, he _did_ want to. Without even thinking, he stripped off his shirt and reached for his belt buckle-  
And woke up. “What de _fucks_?!” 

The next night, it happened again. And the night after that too. He always woke up before anything really happened, but he was starting to be... almost disappointed? Dream Toki had started touching him, little soft touches that seemed to only make him crave more. Even though he knew that the real Toki was probably not even capable of that...  
It disturbed him, that he liked it so much. That he was willing stripping for _Toki_ , and craving his touch.  
Still, nothing had really happened. But what if that changed? Skwisgaar wasn’t sure he could deal with being touched.-  
Don’t even think about it.

He was successfully managing to avoid Toki though, not wanting to face him and be reminded of his shameful dreams. Because to him, they _were_ shameful. Despite embracing most aspects of his sexuality, melting under _Toki’s_ touch, even if only in a dream, was simply not acceptable.  
And also, he was pretty sure that if Toki whispered in his ear, like he did in the dreams, like he did if they were alone-  
Well, it would turn him on now.   
He started carrying his guitar all the time, just in case he needed something to hide behind.  
And occasionally, he did.

Unlike real life, Dream Toki never grabbed him. His touches were always feather-light, yet completely immobilizing. It was only a dream, no one would ever know. It was maybe okay that he enjoyed it?   
He couldn’t help but enjoy it.  
Toki leaned over him, fingertips and lips trailing little touches all over his face and torso, soft hair sliding against his skin. But he never went lower, it was becoming maddening.   
“Tells me you wants me... Tell me you wants me, and I will touch yous all over...”  
No, he couldn’t say it. He had to say it-  
And woke up again. He grabbed for his phone. Nothing would compare to that dream touch, but he needed sex _now_.

A week had passed. He was starting to crave those dreams, and it was driving him crazy. He was beyond the shame now, and only wanted more. He even tried taking a sleeping pill, but that backfired, there were no dreams at all that night.  
But the next night, oh yes, Toki was back. Skwisgaar was sprawled in a chair, completely naked again. Toki always kept his clothes on, so far, and didn’t allow him to try to touch him back. It seemed his whole goal was to torment Skwisgaar and drive him insane with lust.  
Toki trailed impossibly light kisses down his stomach, then stopped as he always did. “Tells me, Skwisgaar... tells me how much you want me.... how much you needs me...”  
It was all just too much. “Ja... I wants you, okays? I can’ts take dis anymores! Does whatevers you wants to me... just does _something_!”

Toki just smiled.   
But surely Toki didn’t really think he’d let fuck him? But since it was only a dream... did it really even matter? Yes, it still mattered quite a lot.  
Toki leaned close again, whispering into his neck. “Yous so beautiful Skwisgaar... and you’s mine now... here...”  
He worked his way back down with agonizing slowness.   
Those fingers, light and teasing... finally, _finally_ touching him where he craved it the most. Skwisgaar squirmed helplessly, the feather-light contact was almost worse than none at all, if that was even possible. 

But Toki didn’t stop there. After a bit, fingertips moved lower, skimming over his balls, and then lower still.  
Skwisgaar’s mind, what was left of it, said to pull away, but his body wanted those fingers, arching toward their teasing touch.  
Every time he pushed toward them, Toki would ease away, never letting him increase the pressure one bit. Skwisgaar clutched the arms of his chair tightly, his ability to think all but destroyed.  
“Just asks me to fuck you... you wants it, I can tell... I won’t does it unless you ask...”  
He couldn’t say it, just couldn’t ask that. “Oh fucks... _Toki_ -“  
And woke up, simultaneously pissed off and very relieved.

Skwisgaar _knew_ these dreams weren’t really Toki, that it was his own mind creating them. But he blamed him anyway, if it wasn’t for him and his stupid games, this would never have happened. Should never have happened.  
But this, this was just too much. This time he would have let Toki keep going, and he knew it. If only he hadn’t woken up first.  
At least he had woken up first. But next time, what would happen next time?   
He was pretty sure he knew.

These dreams had to stop, this was completely out of control. Things were going too far, it had to stop. He still didn’t really want them to, but they were interfering with his waking life way too damn much. That was unacceptable.  
He would go to Toki and demand he stop. Maybe even actually fuck him, if that’s what it would take to end this. If real life Toki would only leave him alone, Dream Toki should go away. He didn’t really _want_ him to go away, but he just couldn’t deal with all this anymore.  
He had to regain control.  
Well, no time like the present, so he headed for Toki’s room. 

Without even pausing, he opened the door.  
The room was pretty dark, but he could still see a flurry of movement on the bed. Toki sat up and faced him, looking angry. “Skwisgaar? Gets out!”  
Someone else was in the bed, hiding under the blanket... maybe he should have listened at the door first after all? Skwisgaar stood frozen in the doorway, shocked.  
Toki threw off the blanket and came at him. Skwisgaar stared at the bed, his eyes had adjusted enough to see. The violence in which he’d thrown off the blanket partially exposed his guest... some chick... what the fuck?  
Suddenly he was being shoved backward by a very pissed off, very _naked_ Norwegian.   
“Gets the fuck _out_ , Skwisgaar! Can’ts you even knock? This is _my_ rooms!

Still in shock, Skwisgaar let himself be shoved out of the room, the door slammed in his face.  
Confused, he went back to his own room, Trying to think.  
Since when did Toki fuck girls? Or had he been doing it all along? And how could they all have not know about this, if that was the case?  
But Toki was a virgin... or gay...   
Or maybe they’d all been wrong?  
Well, he sure wasn’t going to Toki’s room again, he’d just have to catch him elsewhere.

The next day, he managed to find Toki alone, playing a video game. “Whats de fucks, Toki? You’s been saying all dat shits to me and yous am nots even de gays?”  
Toki rolled his eyes, but didn’t even turn to face him. “You’s being such a lady Skwisgaar. Besides, _I_ never says I was gays, _you_ says I was gays.”  
“So you’s not de gays?”  
“Nope.”  
“You’s just been fuckings with me dis whole time?”  
He still wasn’t looking at him. “Yep.”  
“ _Why_?”   
Toki finally turned, giving him that seductive look he’d gotten so good at lately. “Because I cans.”

Skwisgaar wanted to punch something when he felt himself respond to that look, that tone. “I tells you befores, I wouldn’ts be fuckings you if yous de last man on earth!”  
He really wished Toki would at least stop looking at him like _that_.  
“Skwisgaar... I thinks we both knows yous lying.”   
No, not that, change the subject... “So you’s am nots really a virgins?”  
“Of course nots, why woulds I be?”  
Good question, actually. “Well, for how longs?”  
Toki just shrugged. “Since before yous ever meets me. Why’s you care?”

Skwisgaar sighed, and sat on the couch beside him. “I don’ts really knows. I _don’ts_ care. But woulds you just stop fuckings with me now?”  
“But it’s so funnies!”  
“Is nots funnies to me.” Skwisgaar considered, then leaned closer, switching gears and turning on his seductive side. “Or does yous _really_ wants to be having de sexes with me?” Fuck it, two could play this game. Just how far would Toki go?  
Toki didn’t even hesitate, “Oh, you’d likes that, wouldn’ts you? I know you wants me...”

They sat there, staring into each other’s eyes, faces mere inches apart. This wasn’t so much a seduction as it was a battle of wills. And Toki had the advantage.  
“Toki, I alreadies tells you-“  
“And I don’t believes you.” He reached out, running his fingers under Skwisgaar’s hair, brushing at the back of his neck.  
Skwisgaar fought hard not to react. “Stops dat!”  
Toki chuckled, and continued his stroking. “I just wants you to admits,” he licked his lips, “that you wants me to fuck you.”

Skwisgaar pulled back. “ _Whys_? Whats de hell, Toki? You’s not even reallies de gays!”  
“You can’ts even deny you wants me, can you? Damn I’s good!”  
Skwisgaar sneered. “Yous couldn’t handle me. Whats would yous do, little Toki, if I ever says yes? Hmm?”  
Toki shrugged, but didn’t look away. “I don’ts knows, honestly I hasn’t really thought abouts it. But I thinks it’s _you_ who can’ts handle _me_. You’s the one bitching like a lady on her period.”  
“I’s not a ladies!”  
“I _knows_ you’s not a lady, but you’s acting like one!”

“You’s de one followings me around likes a groupie, wantings to be fuckings me!”  
“Whatevers Skwisgaar.” Toki got up and started to walk away, then turned and blew him a kiss.   
That was too much. As he turned away, Skwisgaar threw an empty beer bottle at him, somehow managing to hit him in the head.  
Toki turned with a snarl and sprang, knocking him on his back and pinning him down.  
Skwisgaar was simultaneously afraid for his life and shamefully greedy for Toki’s weight on him. He closed his eyes and held very still, fighting to remain calm, trying not to react. Toki was basically sitting on his groin.

The expected blows never fell.  
Skwisgaar dared open his eyes, and saw Toki peering down at him, his hair making a curtain around them both. He looked... disappointed?  
“It’s no funs beating yous up if you doesn’t even fight back,” he explained.  
Skwisgaar just had to say it. “Toki. You’s sittings on mine dick.”  
“Oh.” He shrugged, but he didn’t get up. “That’s okay, I don’ts really care.”  
“Well fucks, ams you de gays or nots?! And if you’s nots, why’s you _still_ sitting on mine dick?”  
“Silly Skwisgaar. Just because I’s not homophobic, you think I’s gays?” 

Skwisgaar tried to make sense of this. “So’s... if you‘s not... caring, you would be lettings me fucks you?”  
Toki considered this, then shook his head. “Nope, I’s not interesteds in that. But maybes I just _might_ fuck you, if you _really_ wants me to.” He cut off Skwisgaar’s next words, laying a finger across his lips. “Don’ts start that last man on earth crap agains. If you decides you wants that, you come tells me, and I’ll thinks about it.” He gave the now speechless Skwisgaar a quick kiss on the forehead, the got up and left the room.


	2. The Things You Make Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally a sequel, so you can just stop where you're at if you prefer.  
> Warnings: If anybody would rather imagine them all falling in love and having great sex, then DON’T EVEN FUCKING READ THIS ONE. Because I’m going to ruin it for you now. Yes, really.

It had been about a week since their little talk, and Skwisgaar was doing no better. The dreams _had_ stopped, which he actually _did_ regret, but it was far too late anyway. They had been burned into his brain, and smouldered there still.  
He was truly ready to just choke Toki, if only he dared to actually touch him. To touch him and be able to stop. Well not the choking, he knew he couldn’t really do that, but the _touching_. Toki’s touch was becoming nearly impossible to bear, but if he ever dared to touch back...  
It had become a drug to him, something he craved but felt he must deny. And of course, Toki wasn’t helping matters any.

Toki, unfortunately, seemed to be on a huge power trip over the whole thing. He’d actually stepped up his flirtations and touches, greatly enjoying watching Skwisgaar squirm. And it was impossible to just avoid him all the time.  
Skwisgaar had the misfortune to encounter him in the deserted hallway, too far from his door to safely duck back inside. “Leaves me alones!”  
“Someday you’s going to begs me to fuck you. I knows how much you fucking wants me, so just go ahead and says it.”  
“No, nevers! Besides, I am knowings dat you’s just messings with mine head!”  
Toki moved closer, running his fingers lightly over his jaw and down his neck. He nodded, speaking softly near his ear. “But knowing doesn’ts stop you from wantings me. I can feel you trembling under my fingers, Skwisgaar. Begs for me.”  
Skwisgaar knocked the hand away and fled.

No longer did it only happen if they were alone, now he was never really safe.  
They were all in the hot tub, _all_ of them. Under the cover of the bubbles, Toki was tracing his fingers slowly up and down Skwisgaar’s bare thigh repeatedly, all the while looking completely innocent and even carrying on a conversation. Skwisgaar was fighting hard to hide his reactions.  
Fortunately, no one paid him much mind as he sat there sweating, unable to move, simultaneously pleading and dreading for those fingers to move _just_ a little farther.  
But they didn’t. Every now and then there was a little hitch, causing his heart to race, but it never happened.   
He was pretty sure those extra twitches were completely intentional.

It was when Skwisgaar found himself stealing Toki’s dirty shirt just so he could sniff it that he knew he had a real problem. Really, a _shirt_? He was just lucky that no one had seen him take it.  
Maybe if he just did it, got it over with, everything would go back to normal?   
This thought surprised him, was he really, seriously considering letting Toki fuck him? But he just couldn’t stop thinking about it now, and the more he thought, the less weight all his objections had.  
Would Toki really even do it? Or was it all some sick game of his, something he’d never actually even consider? If only he could be sure, the decision would be so much easier to make.  
One more sleepless night, just one more-  
And he would do it, he’d ask.

And of course, he hardly slept. Deciding to get it over with before he changed his mind, he knocked on Toki’s door and waited.   
Toki opened the door, looking at him expectantly. “Well Skwisgaar, what’s you want from me?”  
Skwisgaar rolled his eyes. “Fucks Toki, don’ts be makings me actuallies says it! Dat’s not polite.”   
Toki managed to look simultaneously seductive and really evil. “Either says it or goes away, I’s busy.”  
See, this attitude was why Toki was never getting a fucking solo. He sighed. “De tings you makes me do... Fines, I says it then. I wants you to fucks me. Will yous?”  
There was a very long silence.  
“I thinks about it.” He stepped back into his room and closed the door.

Skwisgaar stood where he was in the hall, shocked. Toki would _think_ about it? After all that build up, and even being forced to actually _ask_ for it, and... he might get turned down? How had all this ever even happened? More time to think about it was not really helpful.  
Or was it? He went back to his room and dug around until he found what he was looking for. Little trial size sample packets of a very good lube. He put them in his pocket, it didn’t hurt to be prepared. He’s just carry these around until...  
Well, until something happened. Or it became clear that nothing would happen.  
Surely he’d get his answer later, or tomorrow at the very latest?

A few days passed, and still no answer. Skwisgaar was going crazy, so he decided to “accidently” be the last one in the room one night. As he expected, Toki took the bait, coming to sit beside him. “Toki, ams you done tinking yet?”  
Toki leaned close, his lips brushed Skwisgaar’s ear as he whispered in that annoyingly seductive way of his. “You wants me so bad, don’ts you? Begs for it. Begs me.”  
“ _Fucks_ Toki... please?”  
“Says it.”  
“Fines! I wants yous to fucks me, I wants yous insides me. Ams you goings to does dis or nots?”  
“I’s still thinking abouts it, don’ts rush me.  
With a quick lick on the ear and a highly contradictory pat on the head, Toki got up and left the room.

Skwisgaar started sulking. He was used to getting what he wanted, _when_ he wanted it. This whole waiting things was fucking dildos, and it was making him even bitchier than usual.  
The others were slowly starting to notice. He was watching TV with Murderface and Pickles one night when a commercial for some very fancy vibrators came on. (Dethklok got some very weird channels.)   
“Dude, thet’s samh crazy shit there.”  
“I bet shomebody here hash shome of thoshe...”  
“I DOES NOT HAVES LADY TOYS!” This was a bit of an overreaction, by any standards, they looked at him questioningly.  
“Damn Shwisgaar, what crawled up your assh and died?”  
“Nothings! _Nothings_ ams up mine ass!” He got up and left the room.  
“Dude, is it jest me, or is he rally losin’ it lately?”

Nathan was sick of all the new weirdness. Just the fact that he’d even noticed in the first place proved just how bad the situation had gotten. Unfortunately for Skwisgaar, he decided to ask while they were all eating. “Skwisgaar, what the fuck’s been wrong with you lately?” When his question was simply ignored, he changed tactics. “Hey Toki, do you know what his problem is?”  
Skwisgaar froze. Surely Toki wouldn’t answer that? Nope, no suck luck.  
“Oh, he just wants me to fucks him, that’s all.” He said it so matter-of-factly, he might as well have been giving a weather report.  
Nathan didn’t look nearly as surprised as Skwisgaar had hoped he would. “Oh. Well maybe you should, like, let him? So he gets over it? I mean, it probably wouldn’t hurt all _that_ much, right?”  
Toki just laughed. “You gots it wrong Nathan, he wants me to be fucking him.”  
Skwisgaar, completely mortified, immediately got up and left the table.

He’d decided to just stay in his room. They could fucking bring his food to him, and whatever the hell else he needed, and he wouldn’t have to deal with them for a while.  
He went to his closet and retrieved Toki’s shirt, sniffing it deeply. Did he still really want to do this? Yes, he was pretty sure he did. But he wasn’t even sure _why_ anymore, did he really want _Toki_ or was he just chasing a dream? It seemed there was only one way to find out.  
After a few deep breaths, he put the shirt back where he’d hidden it, he was strangely afraid that too much sniffing would use up all the scent. It’s not like he couldn’t just get another one, but still.  
He played his guitar, trying to get his mind off everything else.  
It didn’t really work that way, but he did try. He did manage to pass a good part of the day in the process, that was good.

He was interrupted by a knock on his door.   
He opened it to find Toki leaning casually against the door frame. “Okay I’s done thinking. I’ll does it, if you really wants me to.”  
Skwisgaar grabbed him, pulling him into the room and closing the door. Here was his chance, and he refused to ruin it by thinking too hard. Or at least, he was going to _try_ not to.  
He tried to kiss him, but Toki pulled back. “No Skwisgaar, I don’ts really wants to kiss you. Let’s just does this, if we’s going to does it.”  
“Well dat’s not very romanticals.”  
“Just shuts up Skwisgaar, don’ts talk, I’s trying to pretend you’s a goil.”  
Skwisgaar nodded and dug in his pocket, silently handing Toki the lube samples he was still carrying at all times.

“Well, I guess we starts by getting nakeds.”  
They both undressed a bit awkwardly, Skwisgaar thinking how this was nothing at _all_ like his dreams, at least not so far. Toki was just a little weirded out by the fact that he was actually going to fuck a _guy_.  
And then Skwisgaar noticed- “Whats de hell Toki, you’s not even hard!”  
“I knows. You should probablies blow me.”  
“ _Whats_?! I’s _not_ suckings yous dick!” That had never even entered his thoughts.  
Toki gestured to his groin. “Well, if you wants it...” He shrugged.  
It was a standoff. They both knew what the outcome would be, but Skwisgaar was stalling.

Finally he gave in. “Okays... I will does it. Tells me how we ams going to be doesing dis?”  
“Well, you blows me. Then when I’s ready enough, you get in position. You choose, I don’ts really care, except I wants your back to me. _And no more talkings_.” He crossed his arms and waited.  
Worried but obediently silent, Skwisgaar pointed to the lube packets with a pleading look. Toki nodded. “Don’ts worry I’ll use thems.”  
Feeling that this was somehow going all wrong, but unwilling to stop it, Skwisgaar sank to his knees and tentatively reached for Toki’s dick. After taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, he put it in his mouth. It all fit, in it’s current state, but that was already beginning to change. He felt a hand in his hair, and looked up. Toki had his eyes closed, probably imagining some girl. That was _almost_ offensive.  
Skwisgaar kept working, doing things he knew _he_ liked, and soon saw results.

Deciding that was good enough, he stood up. When he saw Toki’s eyes crack open, he pointed once again at the lube for good measure, and turned to leaned over his bed.  
He felt Toki’s hand on his hip, the groping touch indicating that he’d probably closed his eyes again. Skwisgaar felt something (one of the lube packets?) slide down the crack of his ass, seeking entry. Then Toki squirted the whole thing in his ass, which... was probably a pretty good idea. _That_ felt weird.  
Then he felt Toki rubbing, seeking, pressing into him. He dropped his face to his folded arms, this had to be the oddest thing he’d ever done. Still, it didn’t exactly feel _bad_...  
However, it soon became clear that, although somewhat overwhelming, this wouldn’t be enough to get him off on it’s own.

“Fucks Toki, touch me... _please_...”  
Toki sighed. Skwisgaar _really_ sucked at the whole “don’t talk” thing. “Touches yourself, you’s got hands.”  
“Dis... ams not really what I thoughts it woulds be like.” Really, what the hell were they doing?  
“Do you wants me to stop? You know I’s only doing this because you asks.”  
“Ja- _no_ ,don’t stop... Just finishes it?”  
“Okays, but you gots to stop talking, this isn’t easy you knows.”  
Skwisgaar groaned an agreement and began stroking himself, trying to ignore all the awkwardness. After all, he _had_ asked for this.  
Toki kept one hand on his hip and the other in his hair, refusing to touch him elsewhere. By some miracle of persistent desperation, the both did manage to finish.

Now that it was over, Skwisgaar was suddenly strangely embarrassed. “I tinks I ams needing alone time now. You should goes.”  
“I needs a shower. And vodka.”  
“Toki? You’s not going to be holdings dis over me, ams you?” That could be really bad.  
Toki sighed, and shook his head. “I was plannings to, but... no. Just too weirds. I’s going now, okays?”  
“Wait! You’s not going to keep messings wit me, ams you? Anymores?”  
“How abouts we maybe just pretends all this never happened?” He left the room, closing the door behind him.  
Skwisgaar dropped his head into his hands, wondering how he was going to be able to face Toki again, wondering if the others would somehow know?   
Why the hell did they just do this, really?

They managed to avoid each other for a few days, both feeling a bit awkward.  
But when they finally ended up together, it really wasn’t as strange as they’d expected. Toki was back to being plain old Toki, no more flirting and teasing. A little quiet, but close enough to normal to count. But then, he’d been doing his best to fool himself into thinking that it wasn’t really Skwisgaar he’d been fucking, so he had an advantage there.   
Skwisgaar was _very_ aware that it had been Toki, but also realized it was a dream he had been wanting, and not Toki himself. He decided to pretend that it had been the last dream, the one that had never actually happened. If he filed it away with the rest of those dreams, he could get past it.  
Fortunately, the others never brought it up.

 

Looking back, Skwisgaar decided that if he had to try that at all, it was probably better that it had been Toki, who he could at least somewhat trust, rather than just some groupie.  
It wasn’t really something he ever wanted the world to find out about.


End file.
